Electronic payment refers to the circulation and payment of funds realized in a computer network system in the form of electronic data storage and transfer by taking commercial electronic tools and various kinds of electronic money as media, and taking computer and communication technology as a means.
With the combination of Internet, mobile communication and computer and the other technologies in recent years, mobile payment on behalf of mobile electronic commerce emerges as the times require. As an emerging electronic payment manner, the mobile payment is advantaged in that it can be carried out anytime and anywhere, conveniently and fast, and its cost is low, etc. As long as a consumer has a mobile phone, the consumer can complete financing or trading, and enjoy the convenience brought by the mobile payment. Nowadays, the mobile payment is becoming a new highlight in electronic commerce.
In addition, a recent survey shows that 82% respondents are worried that if their mobile phones are lost or stolen, someone may carry out fraud by making use of the information stored in these mobile phones (including smart cards). Meanwhile, 90% respondents are worried that their personal data and financial data may be lost after their mobile phones are lost; and 72% respondents admit that the information stored in their mobile phones is very important and irreplaceable. Since subscribers use mobile phones to engage in various different activities, such as electronic payment and the like, it is really a disaster for subscribers if their mobile phones are lost. In this survey, 91% respondents say the loss of mobile phones for electronic payment will bring serious losses to them. Meanwhile, as people increasingly depend on mobile phones, the operator is required to make their own subscribers feel secure. It is good to use mobile phones more widely, however, the mobile operator is required to strengthen the security and management level of personal data information of subscribers in order to nip it in the bud. At present, some solutions have been proposed for the case when mobile phones for electronic payment are lost or stolen. However, these solutions have certain deficiencies, or the processing after a mobile phone for electronic payment is lost or stolen differs greatly from the current payment flow; or due to insufficient security of the system, the payment information of subscribers is still used by others illegally, thus payment is forged; or the system does not deal with the loss of mobile phones timely, which brings huge losses to the subscribers, making the subscribers feel unsecure. At present, no effective solution has been proposed.